Hungary
Hungary is a Minor Power in Europe. Hungary is a member of the Axis Powers and the WTO. Hungary joined the Second World War, as a member of the Axis, to regain lands lost per the Treaty of Trianon. During the 'Cold War' Hungary's modernization was vital to hold out against the Germans. Like many countries however, Hungary was easily defeated by the advancing Aliens. Basic Information Hungary in the 1939 conquest is like Austria-Hungary for World War 2. As Hungary you are in a great position to start your European campaign as you have a balanced amount of resources. Yugoslavia is a great place to expand because it provides a straight route to the Mediterranean, Greece, Middle East, and Africa. Try capturing Greece if Bulgaria or Italy has not yet. It is always a great idea to prepare for the Soviet invasion from the east so it is recommended you take the Balkans and build as quickly as possible. If you defend the Balkans, you should invade North Africa and the Middle East as recommended. At this point, you should be invading deep into the Soviet Union and thrusting towards Asia, Pacific, and Australia. If you have taken most of Eurasia, invade America and conquer the Pacific to win the war. Hungary in 1943 is mostly going to deal with the Soviet onslaught in the East; So in order to overcome them you must prepare heavily. The British admiral, Cunningham, will be a problem to your rear, as they will launch a relentless amount of airstrikes from a carrier. It is best to deal with Soviets more than the British because the soviets already have a massive army prepared. If you manage to defend against the Soviet onslaught, you can push through Eurasia, North Africa, and on the British homeland. Once the Allies in Africa, Europe, and Asia are defeated, you may invade Australia and America to end the conflict. Hungary in the Cold War era of 1950 is in a hot spot within Europe, as you are the closest WTO member to France. It is not recommended to invade your neutral neighbors to the South West of Europe as they are very defended, as well as the German Republic to your North. Try focusing more on the western invasion from France because you Allies in Asia and the Middle East will hold for themselves. Africa will not be a problem as a majority of it is unoccupied except for some parts. If you manage to fight off the forces of NATO, you can move deep into the west and capture all of Europe, then Africa. If you capture Europe and Africa, you can help your comrades in Asia and the Pacific. You should be able to invade America and Australia to close the war. Hungary in the Cold War era of 1960 is in the same position except you have more threats in the west such as Italy. Germany in the North is a massive target as they will storm you or Poland early. Defend as long as possible until their armies are defeated, then you may invade the rest of Europe and Africa. Like in 1950 it is a good idea to help liberate the Pacific and Australia while invading America. After the war the prize will be big as it was worth it. Category:Countries Category:Axis Powers Category:WTO Category:Occupied Country